


RWBY: Blood Money

by Dappere



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Crimes & Criminals, F/F, Vampires, Warlocks, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-04 02:01:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11545122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dappere/pseuds/Dappere
Summary: Sometimes, life sucks. Maybe the world deals you a bad hand, maybe you were just in the wrong place at the wrong time, maybe death comes too early. So, when life isn't all it's cracked up to be, make sure death is. A motley crew of supernatural beings, thrown together by happenstance, are determined to make the most of what they have. Even if it means stealing it from someone else.





	1. Night of your life

It was one of those mornings.

A metallic taste on her lips, a throbbing headache and aching limbs. Light poured through the canopy of the forest, blinding her momentarily. Brushing the locks of hair out of her eyes Yang Xiao Long, stood on shaky legs, wiping the dirt pointlessly from her exposed body. She needed a shower and something to drink. The shower would have to wait, but she had come prepared with water, a set of clothes and some much needed painkillers. 

In the past six months Yang had gotten a fairly good sense of direction within the forest. Maybe her wolven instincts had transferred over to her human form, or maybe it was the hours spent wandering naked through the unjudging trees. 

Eventually she found her way to her stash. An overnight bag filled with the essentials and her keys. Dressing herself and knocking back some painkillers, Yang felt a wave of relief wash over her. For another month she would continue life as a normal woman. Like ripping off a band-aid the pain was now past her, for a time. 

She didn’t bother dwelling too much on the future. Her past too was filled with pain, especially the full moons before she had sorted out her routine. 

Now the thought of her curse as a routine pained her. It was disturbing just how routine everything had all become, how the truly bizarre can become so commonplace. Being a Werewolf was just part of her life, and god how she hated it.

Yang found her bike where she left it, hidden amongst the trees and bushes near the lonely road that ran parallel to the forest. Several miles out of the city, it was the safest option besides buying a very strong cage. Maybe it was stubbornness, or a lasting fear of being trapped, that kept her from investing in a cage, though it may be easier than her current plan. 

The roar of the engine, like the clothes, served as a simple link to the humanity that was so hard to find out here in the woods, thankfully tearing her mind away from the animalistic urges that haunted her like a bad dream. 

Flying down the narrow road, Yang drove towards the closest place where she could get a shower. The half hour drive back into the city took Yang only fifteen minutes, due to her wilful ignorance of speed limits.

She met no other drivers on the road, Sunday morning had cleared the roads for her. Once she hit the city limits she saw people starting their Sunday’s blissfully. Families enjoying breakfast, reading the paper, watching cartoons, the simple pleasures. Something Yang was sadly unfamiliar with, even before her condition. 

Eventually she reached downtown, stopping in front of a red brick building. The street was quiet, the quaint businesses that dominated the street were all closed, bar one. Above the entryway of the one open store sat a black sign the swinging lightly in the breeze, a simple caricature of a cat. 

Pushing open the green door Yang heard the ring of the bell tied to the door. It wasn't exactly a place one would expect to find Yang. Her store of choice would contain racks of band t-shirts and ripped jeans, not books, crystals, odd looking herbs and flowers.

At the counter, bundled away into the corner of the room, behind stacks of books, sat Blake Belladonna. Dressed in her usual monochromatic attire, her hair flowing freely down past her shoulders, bow set firmly on the top of her head, she sniffed once, grimacing. "Uh, hey there Blake," Yang said somewhat sheepishly, knowing that Blake disliked being exposed to Yang so early the morning after a change. Instead of speaking Blake simply pointed to the back room, and continued flicking through the book in her lap.

Yang nodded, grinning at Blake's reaction. Walking closer than she needed too Yang caught the grimace on Blake's face grow, turning her nose up. Yang in turn, stopped in front of Blake, letting her savour the smell. "Please hurry up and shower, you smell like dog. It's terrible," Blake said leaning back further in her chair. Yang chuckled as she headed into the back room.

* * *

By Blake's count it was Yang's sixth full moon since being cursed. She felt for the girl, normal people rarely reacted well to learning about the truth of the worlds paranormal side. Particularly when one’s introduction to the paranormal involved turning into a savage beast once a month.

If only it had been a simple curse, one performed by a practitioner such as Blake, rather than of lycanthropic origin. If it were a spell, Blake would have been able to fight it, likely dispel it and let Yang return to normal life.

The reality however, was that Yang would likely have to live her life as a werewolf, her only recourse for removing the curse was the killing of her creator. She knew that Yang was looking, Blake herself had even tried to help, but to no avail.

So Blake, ever the bleeding heart, did what she could for Yang. How could Blake have ignored a girl who had stumbled into her store covered in rags, blood and dirt after her first change. 

“How have you been?” Yang called out from the shower, 

“Busy enough, a few dispelling of some rather amusing curses. Some potions of courage for some high school boys too afraid to ask their dream, girl to some dance. Some truth serum for a police detective. Other than that fairly quiet.” Blake said, flicking through her book. 

“Wish I had some of that truth serum for a few of my exes,” Yang laughed, the sounds of the shower being cut off. 

“It’s very expensive, I doubt you could have afforded it, nor should any magic be used lightly,” Blake said.

“You just said you sold potions of courage to high schoolers so they could ask out girls,” Yang deadpanned. Blake smirked, 

“Warlock rule one, all potions of courage are placebo.” 

“That’s a little cliched,” Yang remarked as she exited the shower. 

“Hey it works,” Blake said with a shrug. Yang wandered back out into the store, drying off her long hair. 

“Thanks for this by the way, it, really helps. You have no idea how filthy I feel after a change. Covered in dirt, sweat, blood sometimes, ugh, it sucks,” Yang said with a grimace. “You’re really the only person I can talk to about this stuff too,”

“You could tell someone, someone you trust, friends or family, it can help,” Blake said sympathetically. 

"And what exactly would that accomplish? Get locked away for being crazy, and that's the best result. If they believe me... They’ll try to help, try to make it bearable, maybe it will be for a while. Then something will go wrong, and it’ll all go to shit. I don't have much family and they don't need to deal with this, I just gotta suffer through alone this time.” Yang held back the sadness and anger that always threatened to bubble over. 

“I can ask around, see if there are any other werewolves in the area, maybe you can form a support group or something?” Blake suggested

“Maybe,” Yang grunted, shouldering her bag. 

“Wait, I got this ordered in for you,” Blake said, emerging from behind her counter with a small packet. Yang sniffed the air hesitantly, 

“What is it?” 

"Wolfsbane, it has some special properties and effects, particularly for your kind. Much better than painkillers," Blake said, handing over the package. Yang nodded, placing the package in her bag, “Thanks for that. I guess I'll see you next full moon?"

“Sure, though I'm sure it wouldn't hurt to come by and simply be social, you’re always welcome here,” Blake said with a smile of her own. 

“Thanks Blake, I’ll see you around.”

* * *

Blake shook her head, Yang was a strange one, even for a Werewolf. Placing the book she had taken back on its shelf, Blake decided to get to work. A smile lit up her face when she started sorting through the rest of her mail. Her favourite blood sucking customer had a special request.

* * *

 

Ruby Rose would have been your average, everyday, fairly nerdy, hyperactive, somewhat naive girl, if it had not been for the cancer raging through her body. Ruby wasn’t one to dwell on the bad hand she had been dealt, she couldn't let that stop her from being herself, from having what little fun possible with the time left to her.

Though as it stood, sitting at a the bar of a nightclub with her sister, was not exactly her idea of fun. The loud, thumping music, migraine inducing lights and nauseating smoke billowing from several smoke machines.  

"Come on Ruby, at least try to have a good time," Yang said, noticing her half-sisters melancholy. Ruby shrugged, sipping at the soda she had ordered, 

"It's just not really my scene I guess."

“We can leave if you want, it’s no trouble,” Yang offered, though Ruby noticed the longing looks Yang kept giving the dance floor. 

"No it's fine, I just need time to warm up to… dancing," Ruby said nervously. Yang beamed, 

“No pressure, I’ll meet you out there.” Yang sauntered into the throng of people crowding the dance floor, being taken in by the energy of the masses. Ruby had noticed Yang’s recent obsession with activities like this, about once or twice every month she would push Ruby to join her and partake in excessive partying. Not that Yang had ever shied away from a good time, but something different drove her, that much at least was apparent to Ruby. 

She feared it was an escape for her, a way to forget for a moment the facts of Ruby’s condition. Ruby hated being a burden, she hated being worried about. It was harder now, since she was now noticeably weakening, unable to stay out long, prone to frequent nausea and dizziness. She would soldier on though, for Yang’s sake especially. For Ruby, she found it best to focus on the people around her. Whenever she thought hard about her illness she found herself drowning in confusion.

So Ruby put on her brave face, and went to dance.

She lasted a whole of three seconds before nearly fainting. Stumbling back to the bar she found her seat again, asking for a glass of water.

Ruby's sighed, taking a sip of her water, when the stool next to her scraped across the concrete floor. Glancing to her right Ruby was stunned. Ruby had never really given much mind to dating, or sex, she often wondered if any of it was worth it. However, it was plain to see, the woman that now occupied the stool next to her, was gorgeous. Porcelain skin, eyes that felt like they were staring into the depths of her soul and silky white hair enveloped her attention. "This seat isn't taken is it?" The woman said softly, somehow being heard over the sounds of the nightclub. Ruby shook her head quickly, her wide eyed stare making the woman smile. She wore a white dress, matching her hair, and had a set of silver, sparkling accessories. "So what are you doing here, all alone?"

"Ugh, uh, just having a drink, well not a real drink, just water, but I mean I guess it is a real drink, I just meant that it doesn't have any alcohol in it." Ruby said, bumbling through her sentence."I take it I couldn't interest you in an alcoholic beverage then? My shout?" The woman said, money seeming to appear in her hand. Ruby shook her head, 

"Oh no, I'm fine, thank you though.”

Despite Ruby’s best efforts, she couldn’t break off eye contact with the stunning woman. "No problem, my name is Weiss by the way, it's a pleasure to meet you,” Weiss said, extending a delicate hand. Ruby shook it awkwardly, noticing how cold it was. “I’m Ruby.” 

* * *

It had been a very stressful week for Weiss Schnee. She had desperately tried to find some reliable people to help with her latest venture, but had failed miserably. She hadn’t had time to get anything fresh to drink, and refrigerated blood go old very quick. Nothing could compare to fresh blood, warm and silky smooth.

Usually she would have been fussier; her taste a little more refined. Currently she was enjoying the carnal pleasure of females, making her victims much more likely to be of the fairer sex, so thankfully in that department at least this girl fit the bill. Bars and clubs were her preferred hunting ground, concentrated groups of intoxicated people, all out late at night, generally not expected anywhere. The more liberal culture that no longer called for escorts for women and more accepted sexual freedom made it so much easier than it had been back in Weiss’ day. 

It was also made easier by the fact that Weiss now refused to kill her victims. Whilst the law enforcement of the past were rarely able to get anywhere near her, modern technology made her much more traceable. If no one died, no one came looking for her. As a younger Vampire without a mentor, she had gone wild, leaving a trail of corpses behind her, she had had her fill of death. Though it was an irrefutable truth that it would always be an uphill battle, there is nothing like the last sip of blood from a human, the last light of life being drained away, as addictive as any hardcore narcotic. 

Weiss liked to believe she was in control of her urges now. “So what brings you here tonight?” Weiss asked the nervous girl, focusing her innate charm on the girl. Ruby’s eyes seemed to glaze over, and Weiss could feel her charm take hold in Ruby’s mind. “I’m here with my sister,” Ruby said, her nervousness suddenly gone. 

“"Oh, is that so, how interesting," Weiss said, feigning interest as she finished the glass of red wine she had. “Would you like to go and get some fresh air? It looks like you might need it," Weiss said half seriously, the girl was nearly as pale as her, which wasn’t good for a human. 

“Sure,” Ruby said without hesitation. Weiss led her by the hand towards the door, flicking the bartender a generous tip. The night was clear, the moon bright, having just been full the night before. Weiss pulled Ruby into the alleyway behind the bar, the wide eyed girl barely reacting to the situation, seeming eager if anything. Weiss pulled her close, fangs stretching out and sinking into Ruby's neck. Ruby barely had time to react before she felt weak, the last vestiges of energy draining away from her. The first drop that hit her tongue sent a shiver through her. Yes, she had control of her urges, but the pleasure of drinking never faded. The first gulp, sent endorphins flying about in her head, making her drink greedily. Then Weiss froze, no longer sucking up blood. The taste was all wrong, so very wrong and it made Weiss feel sick. Stumbling back Weiss started retching, trying to spit out the blood. It came out in spurts, thoroughly ruining her white dress. "Dear gods! What is wrong with you?" Weiss coughed, wiping her mouth with the sleeve of her dress. 

Ruby blinked fast, coming out of the trance. The two stared at each other, silent, both waiting for the other to make the next move. Ruby's hand drifted to her neck, fingers coming away wet with blood. "What the, what is, I just, what?" Ruby stumbled forward, clearly about to faint. Weiss grabbed her, stopping her from falling face first onto the pavement.

Weiss looked down at the pale girl. The taste in her mouth, the metallic, rotten taste could mean a myriad of things. Feeding off another Vampire was similar, but nowhere near as foul. The girl was sick, deathly so, that was the only explanation that seemed plausible. 

Weiss felt a pang of sadness at the thought of such a young person being so close to death. For a moment she thought of ending the girls pain. She grimaced, it was a trap many Vampires fell into, power over life or death often got to one's head, but in the end she was just looking for an excuse to drain her dry. She should leave her behind, move on and get something else to drink, let the girl live out her admittedly short life. Yet, looking down at the younger girl's face, so peaceful and illuminated by the moon, Weiss had a moment of weakness.

"Damn it Weiss," she grumbled to herself, lifting up the girl and checking the street ahead of the alley, making sure it was clear. With no sign of people, Weiss rushed out, carrying Ruby and making for her car.

* * *

Blake's feline ears, hidden beneath her bow, twitched. Downstairs the bell on the door rang, forcing Blake to forget about the potion she was brewing. It was late, meaning her customer was probably not human, and to top it all off, she smelt blood. Blake walked down the stairs hesitantly, unhappy that she didn't have any hexes ready to use in case of emergency. "Blake, hurry up I need your help," a familiar voice, belonging to Weiss, called. Blake quickened her pace when she saw the Vampire dragging along a bleeding victim.

"Why did you bring her here? If anyone saw…" Blake said unhappily, scanning the streets outside her store for pursuers.

"No one saw, I made sure,"

"Well, I still won’t let you use my store as a dining room," Blake crossed her arms, staring at the girl in Weiss' arms. Weiss rolled her eyes, "I don't need to use your shop for that, I happen to be a little more sophisticated with my eating habits."

"Yet here you are, covered in blood."

"Yes, well, I'm not here to eat her. She needs help, has some sort of terminal illness, or at least I am pretty sure she does." Blake stayed silent, waiting for Weiss to continue. With a sigh Weiss spoke, "I need you to cure her, fix up some potion or spell, please."

"This is an unusual request from a Vampire, you even said please," Blake said, her curiosity growing. 

"Well, I pride myself in being different, now do something, she doesn't deserve this, help her." Weiss stood her ground, continuing to surprise Blake. 

"Take her upstairs, I'll see what I can do."

Blake let Weiss go up ahead of her, following after she grabbed a few books that she thought could help. Weiss certainly was unlike any other Vampires Blake had encountered. Most lived short lives, despite their immortality but due to a commonality for being arrogant, selfish and reckless. Weiss, while still being a paragon of selfishness and arrogance, had managed to live long enough to properly understand her limits. She also had a kind streak, though she would deny it, that often got her into trouble. Blake had a feeling this was another one of those times.

"Put her on the bed, and go get yourself cleaned up, I'll get started," Blake ordered. Weiss lay Ruby down and headed towards the bathroom. Blake got to work immediately, taking some of the girl's blood and hair. Emptying out the cauldron she had been using, Blake started mixing anew. After a few minutes Weiss emerged, the blood washed from her face and arms, her dress sadly was unsalvageable. Knowing that it was better to leave Blake to work Weiss sat in the well-worn chair across the room.

The cauldron boiled, releasing a strong odour into the air, Blake stepped away, a sombre look on her face. "What? What's wrong?" Weiss asked nervously,

"I can't help her, she's too far gone."

"What do you mean too far gone!? I thought you were the best warlock in the business!"

"I am easily the city's best Warlock," Blake said, glaring at Weiss, "But I can't cure her. The disease has progressed to the point where she is too weak to survive any of spells that would banish the illness. Sometimes you can’t escape death."

"Well, she was strong enough to survive me drinking from her, she should be able-"

"She's not." Blake said, silencing Weiss. Both turned to look at Ruby, lying motionless on the bed, her breaths coming much too slowly. "She would have died in a few weeks, but now she has a few hours."

* * *

"I won't do it," Weiss said as she paced back and forth around the shop. Blake sat at her counter, watching the white haired girl stomp around her store.

"That's your decision," Blake said, not offering any real opinion on the matter.

"She is young though, and she looked so sad, maybe she would want this, she could very well have agreed if I had offered it," Weiss argued.

"That's possible, she’s afraid of death, as most of us are," Blake said in agreement.

"Exactly," Weiss said firmly. 

"Though, maybe, she had come to accept her fate, maybe she is ready to die, maybe it’s just her time,” Blake retorted sadly, “Death and taxes Weiss, death and taxes.” 

“I haven’t paid taxes in a hundred years,” Weiss said half jokingly, Blake shrugged. “God, I wish I knew her better, then I could make an informed decision. I literally said maybe a dozen words to her. What if she turns out to be crazy and goes on a killing spree, that would be on me Blake, I don’t want more deaths on my conscience.” Weiss sank down to the floor, leaning on one of the bookcases. Blake walked over and sat beside her, "How long have we known each other?" Blake asked, grabbing Weiss' cold hand in her own,

"Oh I don't know, fifty? Sixty years?" Weiss said, mind still primarily occupied by the moral dilemma before her. 

"I have seen you make a lot of mistakes, you've turned the wrong people in the past. At the same time, right now, you are in the best shape you have been in since you were turned. You have real control of yourself. If this, Ruby, can learn, if you can teach her what you know, she could very well live a very, very long and enjoyable life. You could give her what the world has taken away."

“What if she hates me?” Weiss said sadly, Blake smiled, 

“That hasn’t stopped you from doing anything before.” Weiss sighed, 

“I guess I’m just getting soft in my old age.” They sat silently for a while, before Blake spoke up. 

“So, what’re you going to do?”

Weiss reluctantly got to her feet, “I’ll do it, I’ll make sure she learns how to live, how to survive, and hopefully she can live a proper life, as proper as Vampirism allows.” 

Blake watched Weiss trudge upstairs, making no move to follow. It was a very personal thing, turning someone, it was also a long, violent process that Blake had seen enough of in her time. 

* * *

Weiss hesitated, hovering above the slow breathing Ruby. If she didn't act now, Ruby would die. If she did, if she gave the girl the dark curse, then she would still die, but be reborn as a creature of the night. Weiss scowled, she hated being so theatrical about Vampirism, though all afflicted usually ended up with a love for the dramatic, anything to keep unlife interesting.

"I wish I knew more about you, wish I had actually spent the time rather than just feeding. I don't know what kind of Vampire you'll be, what kind of person you were. So here goes nothing, I’m sorry.” Weiss leant down, fangs extending. She drank the tainted blood, fighting against the horrible taste. She ripped herself away, swallowing the last drop. Grabbing a knife she had gotten from Blake's kitchen, she drew a line across her arm, spilling her own blood. The blood dripped into the mouth of the unconscious Ruby. The young girl twitched, the blood slowly sliding down her throat.

It was going to be a long few days while the change occurred. It would be loud, painful to watch and exhausting to prepare for. "Blake," Weiss said calling down the stairs, "I assume you have the silencing charms ready to go?"

"Of course," Blake called back. Weiss nodded, proceeding to tie down Ruby just in case her change was particularly violent. "I'm going out, to acquire some supplies for when she wakes up,"

"Hurry, I am not getting involved, you know how I hate this process." Weiss nodded, understanding Blake's dislike.

* * *

Yang felt like an idiot, a complete worthless idiot. She had let Ruby get out of her sight, so she could dance, try and forget the full moon that had come and gone. Now Ruby had been missing for two days. Her selfishness might have cost her Ruby, just another bitter twist of the knife that was her curse.

Yang had searched everywhere, enlisted the help of friends, made posters, sent out messages online, she had worked without sleep. No one had anything to say, no one had seen her. The last person to do so was the bartender, whose only lead was a girl with white hair. She had exhausted every means of the normal world. Now she turned to the supernatural.

"Blake! Are you in?" Yang called out as she entered the store. Blake appeared from the stairwell at the back of the room, looking very surprised. 

"Yang, it's an unexpected pleasure," 

"Well I did say I would drop by for a visit." Yang spoke quickly, desperate to ask for Blake's help. Blake walked over to greet her, but stopped when she noticed the dark rings underneath Yang's eyes. "You look terrible,"

"Thanks," Yang said sardonically.

"No really, it looks like you haven't slept in days," Blake said, leaning in to study Yang.

“I need help Blake, I need it badly,” Yang pleaded, her usually confident demeanour fading. Blake grimaced, 

“What happened, you’re not being hunted are you?” 

"No, no, it's just… Well, my sister has gone missing, she's my only family and…" Yang had no more tears to cry, yet they still threatened to fall. Blake sighed,

“Say no more, I will do what I can, I just require some of your blood to help track her.”

“Thank you,” Yang said, enveloping her in a hug. Once she was released Blake got to work fetching ingredients from around the store, throwing Yang a pair of scissors. Blake started up the stairs, before turning and noticing Yang following. "Yang, could you stay down here, I have guests, and they are not exactly… decent at this point in time."

"Oh, wow, sure, I didn't expect you to be the uh... guests as in more than one?" Yang said eyes wide with a little shock. Blake gave her an unamused look, not bothering to explain. Yang backed off, letting Blake proceed.

Upstairs Blake found Weiss in the small kitchenette across from her bed, all the thick curtains pulled tightly over the windows. In her hand she had a mug that she sipped from. "Who is downstairs," Weiss asked as she licked away the blood on her lip.

"Friend of mine, she needs help finding her sister so I need you to keep quiet while I prepare a simple spell," Blake talking more about Ruby than Weiss. Weiss nodded,

"We still have a few hours before it really kicks off, you do have a shovel right?"

"You're really planning on doing the whole ritual? Isn't that slightly old fashioned?" Blake questioned as she threw herbs into her cauldron. 

"Well, I am an old fashioned kind of gal."

Blake shrugged, deciding not to further question Weiss' traditions. Instead she got to work on her spell.

Yang tapped her foot impatiently, walking around the shop and idly examining things to pass the time. Blake eventually came down the stairs, carrying a map and a pouch. "Have you found her?" Yang asked, on the verge of breaking down. Blake held up a hand,

"Just a moment, you'll have your answers soon enough." Blake laid out the map, an older road map of the city of Vale. From the pouch she drew forth a powder, sprinkling it on the paper. Yang heard her utter a few words in an extremely foreign sounding language. The powder then began to move around the paper, as if pulled by a magnetic force. Soon it formed a thick trail through the streets. Yang followed the snake like creature that had formed from the powder as it slithered over the map, showing the path Ruby had taken.

The bar, the main street, a few alleyways. Then it came to a stop, circling a specific area. Blake's store. “It didn’t work?” Yang asked sadly, Blake studied the map keenly, her eyes suddenly going wide. “Your sister, I’m guessing she doesn’t look much like you?”

“Yeah, we are half sisters, very different looking,” Yang replied, 

“Pale, short brown hair with red tips?”

“Yes!” Yang exclaimed, staring at Blake with surprise, “How did you know?”

Blake rubbed her temples, “Okay, promise me you won’t freak out.”

* * *

 

Ruby's skin had somehow managed to become even paler. The veins in her face had turned dark as Weiss' cursed blood coursed through her. Usually someone would have a final day of being properly human as the change took hold, able to walk out in the sun for the last time. Ruby however, had been too close to death, and was stuck in a comatose state until the end of the process.

As soon as night fell, Weiss would take her to the small backyard that Blake had behind the store. While it was usually used for growing the various herbs that Blake required for her spells, tonight it would serve as Ruby's grave. 

Back when Weiss was created it was law that all Vampires were to be buried, then forced to claw their way through the earth and back into life. A rebirth, into a new world, meant to toughen up the newborns and make them appreciate their new existence. Under the current conditions, it wouldn't quite be the same ritual, due to the severe lack of a coffin. It was however, better than nothing, at least according to Weiss. At least, unlike her own rebirth, Ruby's creator would be standing by waiting.

There was a loud bang from downstairs, drawing Weiss' attention. She leapt down the stairs, smelling blood. Down in the shop she found Blake being held against the wall by a taller blonde woman. Weiss dashed across the room and threw the woman off of Blake and into a shelf of books, sending it tumbling back. "Where is she!" Yang screamed as she found her balance, her eyes burning with rage as she stared at the girl who matched the description the bartender had given. "Yang you need to calm down, I didn't know it was her, I would have called you if had known,” Blake said, trying to calm Yang down. 

"Where is she!" Yang screamed again, ignoring Blake and lunging at Weiss. Weiss was surprised by the girl's strength, easily being forced back onto the wall with painful thump.  "Get off me!" Weiss shouted back, then the smell hit her, "Stupid Werewolf! Stop acting like a beast I don't have time to deal with you." Weiss pushed back, Yang falling back once again. Blake moved to stand between them, staring Yang down. "Yang, calm down, your sister is here, but there are things we need to explain,” Blake said firmly. 

"Who is we?" Yang asked, teeth bared at Weiss, holding herself back for the moment. Blake gestured to Weiss, 

"This is Weiss, a friend of mine and a Vampire. She found your sister at a bar, and tried to drink from her." Yang lunged as soon as Blake finished, Blake taking the brunt of the attack, just holding Yang back. "But," Blake grunted out as she held Yang at arm's length, "She discovered your sister's condition, and brought her here for me to cure her." Yang stopped suddenly, looking into Blake's eyes. "You can do that?" She asked hopefully. Blake frowned, shaking her head, 

"I can’t now, if you had told me earlier… Maybe, maybe not, I’m not a healer, I could have tried though, maybe given her a little more time.”

Yang stopped fighting, arms falling to her sides, guilt and dread compounding and hitting her all at once. "I… I thought you only did, like spells, curses and stuff…” Yang fell back to the floor this time of her own volition. “As I said, even if I had known it’s not certain I could have done anything, but I would have tried.” Weiss stepped out from behind Blake, careful not to be hit by the beam of morning light that broke through the curtains of the shop. "It doesn't matter now, what's done is done,"

"What?" Yang asked, confused by what Weiss was implying, tears falling again, "Is she dead?"

"Not yet, but as Blake told you, I am a Vampire. I decided to convert Ruby, she will die, but then she will become immortal."

Yang failed to process all the new information. Her sister wasn't going to die; in fact she would outlive Yang, forever the perfect younger sister. Ruby would discover what Yang had only a few months ago, the truth of what goes bump in the night, and she would discover what Yang really was. Happiness and fear collided, creating questions. "Let's get you a drink, Weiss here will explain what she can,” Blake said, pulling Yang off the floor. 

* * *

Night fell and the three women emerged from the house. It had been a long day of many questions, a few answers, and a lot of well earned drinks. Yang carried Ruby out to the garden, her body limp. Weiss and Blake followed, all standing around as Yang buried her sister, something she had insisted she do alone. The muttering, the sweating and cries of pain had ended, and with it, the life of Ruby Rose. Yang worked quickly, and soon Ruby was covered and the grave complete. Throwing the shovel aside Yang stood beside the Blake. They all watched as the moon rose ever so slowly. The darkness that was the night, the thing that dominated all three of their lives, came once more.

Ruby dreamt of the life that she had lived. She remembered her mother and father, her uncle, all who were lost to her. She remembered her friends, their sad faces as she told them she wouldn't be continuing her study. The sadness that had controlled the end of her life faded, replaced with memories of a time before all the suffering. High school flashed before her, as did her early childhood. Then Ruby woke.

Darkness, unrelenting darkness. She clawed, thrashed and pushed her way through it. She wasn’t pushed by fear, but by instinct.

Ruby broke through to the surface, a newfound strength forcing her out of her grave. She took in a deep breath she no longer needed, her new eyes eagerly taking in the new world. Slowly her mind caught up with her, and she looked at the three people who stood at the edge of her grave. The white haired girl from the bar, a new face encased by long dark locks, and the familiar sight of her sister.

"What just happened? What is going on?" Ruby said, starting to freak out.

"Well," Weiss said, "To put it simply, you just died. Welcome back.”


	2. Complicated lives of Monsters

It was like waking in a whole new world.The colours were sharper, the smells more intoxicating. It was if a weight that she had been carrying all her life was suddenly lifted. The sense of freedom was incredible.   
For a day now Ruby had been in total awe of her condition, and of the new world she was being introduced too. Strangely enough, Ruby didn’t have many problems taking it all in. Underneath everything, behind closed doors and in the shadows, a parallel world existed. It didn’t operate by the same rules as the one Ruby had lived in previously. It was a world of extremes, more so than the already radical normal world. Undying beings ignorant of disease and aging, powerful warlocks who could alter reality with magic, and unstoppable beasts summoned by the light of a full moon. In reverse of all of it though, was suffering. Death, pain and true horror was just as much a part of this new world as all the wonders of the supernatural.   
Like before, Ruby focused on the good, the beautiful and wonderful things about the new world she lived in.   
Weiss was pleased that Ruby had been taking things well, it meant that there was no immediate danger to Ruby running wild. “Come on, the sun is down, it’s time for us to head home,” Weiss said, pulling back Blake’s curtains to reveal a starlit sky. Blake had left to sort out some business or another, and Yang had gone home to rest, finally confident that Ruby was in no immediate danger.   
Walking out onto the street Weiss studied Ruby’s continued amazement with her new senses. "Do you remember what it was like?" Ruby asked, her eyes tilted towards the heavens. Weiss frowned, “Remember what?”  
"How everything looked and felt back when you were human?" Ruby said now looking to Weiss for her answer. Weiss stood ponderously for a moment, thinking on the question.  
"No, not precisely, I have gotten used to seeing the world like this. All I remember is realising how dull my human sense were once I was reborn."  
“Everything is so amazing, I can’t believe I never noticed how amazing everything was, the colours, the smells” Ruby said with childlike wonder, spinning around and feeling the breeze rush over her cold skin. Weiss nodded, “A new perspective does that, changes how we look at things. Being a Vampire will change how you look at a lot of things, not all of it pleasant. But yes, the world is a marvelous place,” Weiss said with a small smile.   
The girl who stood before Weiss was radically different from the one she had met the other night. No longer did the weight of her sickness slow her down, she was free and more full of life, despite her sudden lack thereof. Yang had seen it instantly, a glimpse at the person Ruby had been before, full of energy, positivity and love.   
They decided to walk to Weiss’ apartment, let Ruby soak it all in. Then the questions began.   
“Can I turn into a bat?” Ruby remarked when one flew by.   
“No.”  
“Do I have to count bags of rice if I come across them?” Ruby asked when they past a Chinese takeaway store.   
“Did you feel a compulsion too?” Weiss asked, a little surprised at that question.   
“Uh, no. Oh, do I have to be invited into a home before I can enter?”   
“No, though it is polite. I like to think Humans invented that one to make themselves feel a bit safer, but you can go where you please, with your newfound strength most doors won’t be a problem.”  
“So I have super strength?” Ruby asked excitedly,   
“Not quite, though you are stronger than a regular human provided you feed regularly.”  
Ruby seemed to shy away from the idea of feeding, but Weiss knew sooner or later she would have to deal with it. Eventually Weiss stopped Ruby in front of a large apartment building, "Here we are, your new home for the time being.” Ruby was a little shocked at the opulence of the building, marble pillars, white tiled floors, it all went a little too well with Weiss’ chosen, white heavy look. “Oh, wow, it’s like, really nice,” Ruby mumbled as she was led inside.   
“It is one of the nicer places I have called home over the centuries,” Weiss said with a satisfied smile. Taking the elevator up to the penthouse, Ruby was even more taken aback when she saw the actual interior of Weiss' apartment. Bookcases filled with old hardcover books, various historical pieces from ages long past; suits of armour, old timepieces and paintings. It looked and smelt like a library. "How did you afford all this?" Ruby said taking a few tentative steps into the room, feeling as though she should be careful of breaking anything, like she was stepping into a museum.  
"Well, I happen to be quite wealthy. I was born into wealth and have tried my best to keep a fairly high standard of living. If you’re going to live forever, might as well do it in comfort.” Weiss walked confidently into the apartment, throwing down her jacket and heading straight for the kitchen. From the fridge she grabbed a blood bag, pouring some into two mugs and placing them in the microwave. “Where do you work?” Ruby asked, eyeing a sword that sat next to a very large ornamental desk.   
“I don’t, there are very few jobs that accommodate for a Vampire’s proclivities,” Weiss said, bringing a mug of warmed blood to Ruby. Ruby hesitantly took the mug, the smell suddenly becoming alluring. “S-so, how do you make money?”  
“I stole most of it,” Weiss said nonchalantly, sipping from her mug. Ruby’s eyes widened,   
“Why?” Ruby asked, judgement creeping into her voice. Weiss rolled her eyes,   
“Because I decided I deserved it.”  
“It’s not that simple,” Ruby said with a frown.   
“Life isn’t simple, or fair. Is it fair that you got cancer? That your sister is a Werewolf, not a very easy thing to live with let me tell you. Is it fair that every moment that passes, more innocent children die from a hundred different things, most preventable in the modern era?”  
“N-no, none of that’s fair but-” Weiss interrupted Ruby, a deep seeded passion coming to the surface.   
“No buts, life isn’t simple and it isn’t fair, we are owed nothing but what we decide we are owed. You know what I had to endure? I was the perfect little princess back in the day, with a loveless father, to be sold off to whatever duke or count desired an alliance with my family. If only that had been the worst thing, I-" Weiss cut herself off, not wanting to return to the memories of all the things that had been done to her. “Life isn’t this, great, wonderful thing, it is chance. Luck and chance are not kind mistresses, and most wallow in pain and suffering for much too long. Most only learn that you have to fight for happiness, that you have to decide you deserve it, much too late.”   
Weiss set her mug down, calming herself down. She looked at Ruby, who had stood motionless through her entire tirade. “I’m sorry Ruby, I get carried away at times. It is for the best though, that you learn that the morality you once lived by must be updated. You are part of a very grey world now, more so than you can ever imagine.”   
Ruby nodded, unconsciously taking her first sip of blood. No longer did the metallic taste feel off putting, but rather it carried with it a feeling of warmth, a strong tingling feeling running through her body. “We spent a while walking the city, so the sun is nearly up, your room is down the hall to the right, I’m in need of rest and I’m sure you too will soon feel very tired. It’s been a busy few days. Tomorrow we will work on your education more.” Weiss left without a goodbye, leaving Ruby standing awkwardly in the living room, “Goodnight, I-I mean, uh, good morning?”

* * *

 

That day, Ruby enjoyed a peaceful, dreamless sleep. Once she awoke she wandered into the living room to find Weiss flicking through a book, look as prim and proper as ever. Ruby was about to head back to her room to change out of her slightly ragged pajamas when Weiss spoke up, “Good evening.”  
“Uh, good evening,” Ruby said clumsily, still getting used to the turn of phrase.   
“Today we will continue going over the basics, but first you should drink. As a new Vampire your urges will come on strong, and you will have trouble resisting them, there is blood in the fridge.”   
Ruby made herself a drink, heating the blood in the microwave as Weiss had the night previous. Once again, the taste was much better than expected, and Ruby quickly downed a whole cup. “Try not to drink so quickly, try to practice self control, it will help when we start live feeding,” Weiss said, still flicking through her book.   
“Live feeding?” Ruby asked nervously, Weiss finally looked up from her book.   
“Yes, you will need to learn how to best feed from the living, rather than living off blood bags.”  
“But can’t I just stick to the blood bags?” Ruby asked hopefully,   
“You could, but you won’t. Eventually you will lose control, that is a sad fact, and when that happens you will attack a human, I want you to be able to hold back, not kill them, when that happens.”  
Ruby frowned, “Why is it a fact I will lose control, maybe I won’t.” Weiss sighed,   
“Ruby, so far you have only had a taste of cold, old blood. Once you taste blood directly from the source, you will understand the hunger that drives so many of our kind to disaster. Once your sense mature, you will start noticing things, the heartbeats of people around you, the smell of blood from across a busy room. Understanding those urges and resisting temptations will keep you alive longer, and will make for much less casualties.”   
Ruby sat down on a couch opposite Weiss. “How many people have you killed?” Ruby asked in a soft voice, avoiding eye contact. Weiss was stunned for a moment,

“I-I’m not sure,”   
“I don’t want to kill Weiss, even if it would keep me alive, I don’t want to hurt people.”  
Weiss moved to sit next to Ruby, laying a hand awkwardly on her shoulder, “I’m trying to prevent that from happening, together we can do it. I didn’t have anyone to show me the way of things for a long while after I was turned, and because of that a lot of people suffered. Not this time though, this time we will do it right.”   
Ruby looked to Weiss, a solemn smile on her face, “Alright, let’s do it.”

* * *

 

Yang's head sank into her hands as she read over her bills again. Power, water, internet, phone bills, insurance, rent, it all piled up in front of her. To top it all off Yang had lost her job waitressing at the cafe down the road from her apartment. Apparently her sister going missing wasn’t a good enough excuse. Yang groaned, another problem, was she supposed to reveal that Ruby was alright, or try and keep her hidden.   
Yang cracked open the last beer she had in her fridge, gulping down the drink quickly. She had noticed that ever since she had become a Werewolf, alcohol seemed less effective nearer to the full moons, though thankfully she had time until that was the case again.  
Yang looked down at her phone, she needed to talk to someone. She had spent considerable effort ignoring her friends in the last six months, most people wrote it off as her dealing with Ruby’s cancer. She could call, but they wouldn’t listen, instead the pity party would begin. What she needed right now was someone who would actually help, someone who could understand. Ruby was still asleep, it being midday, and Yang didn’t want to burden her with her problems. She barely knew Weiss, and suspected she wasn’t a great listener.   
That left Blake. Yang smiled, Blake would listen, and maybe she would have a spell that could generate a few million dollars.   
It was a fairly short drive through the city to Blake’s shop. The streets were slowly filling up with people who had thrown off the shackles of their nine to five, all excited about the coming weekend.   
Nearing Blake’s store, a tingle shot up Yang’s spine, a familiar feeling one that she called her ‘supernatural sense’. As a being of the supernatural she was somehow able to feel out others of similar ilk. Though unlike previous instances of her sense activating, it was accompanied by an oppressive feeling she was being watched. Quickly scanning the people on the streets as she stood at a red light, only one set of eyes were trained on her. She was a short girl, standing stock still on the opposite sidewalk, their eyes meeting. The girl’s eyes, each a different colour, were oddly familiar. Yang brushed it off, looking away and driving off, but not before stealing one more glance in her bike’s mirrors.   
As Yang pulled up to Blake’s store she noticed it was fairly busy. Her sense kicked into overdrive, clearly the majority of the customers where supernatural. Yang entered and was content to watch Blake sort through all the customers, giving our potions, books and advice.  
Eventually, Blake caught sight of Yang, and after dismissing the final customer made her way over. “Yang, what can I do for you?" Blake asked, worry creeping into her voice, Yang shrugged, “Nothing really, just wanted to hang out.”  
“Oh,” Blake said, quickly looking around the store, “Well I have a little work I have to do first.”  
“No worries, I can help out,” Yang volunteered. Blake shrugged, and the two got to work cleaning up the store. Eventually Blake invited Yang upstairs, offering her tea.  
“From what I understand this is normal protocol,” Blake said as she handed Yang her tea. Yang looked at her quizzically,

“Protocol?”   
“For humans I mean, I don’t frequently entertain guests, unless they come in carrying half dead girls or are stumbling about half naked after transforming for the first time,” Blake said with a small smile. Yang laughed, “Sounds like you’re a real lady killer.” Blake blushed,   
“Not what I meant.”  
Together they sat opposite from each other on Blake’s old couches, sipping tea. “I lost my job,” Yang eventually said, weariness seeping into her expression.  
“I’m sorry to hear that, do you have money saved up?”  
“Uh, not really, never been big on saving money,” Yang said with a nervous smile. Blake gave her a knowing look,

“So what are you going to do now?”  
“No idea Blake, no idea, it seems like such a dumb thing to worry about, money, a job, when I turn into a furry killing machine every month.”   
“They are not trivial things, you need them to survive,” Blake fell silent, contemplating whether she should continue. Yang sunk deeper into the couch, shoulders slouching,

“It’s too much you know, having to pretend around normal people that everything is fine, and then pretend human stuff doesn't matter around everyone else.”   
Blake nodded, “That is something all of us have to deal with, being a half breed, half human half demon. I’m able to stay in touch with both sides of the world because both sides turn to me for my magics, the issue being is that often times, that’s all I am to people.”   
Yang slowly picked herself up, “Well you’re more than that to me, you’ve helped me more than anyone else with this.” Blake smiled,   
“Thank you Yang, I appreciate it.”   
The rest of the evening was spent in idle chatter, talking about Blake's customers, Yang's stories of parties and her childhood with Ruby. “Thank’s for the talk Blake, I needed this. Well, I’ll be heading home I think, polish up the old resume.”   
“Before you go Yang,” Blake said quickly, forcing herself to bring it up. “I might have a solution to your money problems, but I have to stress, it will mean diving deeper into my world, and I’m not sure if you’re ready for that.” Yang stopped, pondering the question,   
“I’m already a monster Blake, how much deeper can it get?” Blake stood now too, facing Yang with a serious face.

“You are not a monster. Turning into a wolf once a month, that is out of your control and while that might be monstrous, it does not make you a monster. It’s the conscious decisions you make that can make you into a monster, and my offer will force you to make hard decisions.”  
“Like what?” Yang said hesitantly, put off guard by Blake’s seriousness.  
“Kill, steal, all the bad things they tell you not to do, because that’s how you survive in my world, in Weiss’ world and now Ruby’s. You are the closest to human out of all of us, you have to dip your toe in our world out of necessity, but you don’t have to stay. If you do stay, you might very well become a monster.”   
Yang was taken aback. Blake backed down, the conviction in her voice disappearing. “Sorry, it’s just-”  
“No,” Yang interrupted, “I understand I think, I can get by as a human, you guys can’t. It’s tougher for you guys, you can’t do things the normal way. Now though, I have to help,” Yang said with a soft smile. “It’s my little sister that’s caught up in all this, I can’t let her do it alone, and as I said, I need the money.”

* * *

So it was, that that night, the four women assembled. Blake’s apartment above her store quickly transformed into a planning room. “So then, welcome you two,” Weiss said to Yang and Ruby. Yang stared at the whiteboard and the intricate plans laid out on it, “I didn’t think this job was gonna to be so, uh, big time.”  
“This is hardly big time, that comes later,” Weiss said standing beside the whiteboard, tapping it with a finger, “This is a simple job, but an essential one." Ruby’s eyes were focused on the title, ‘Ruby Rose’s death’.  
“So we’re faking my death?” Ruby asked, Weiss nodded,   
“Yes, it is a necessity if you are to properly continue on in your new life.” Blake watched for Yang’s reaction, pleased to see her remaining calm.

“I haven’t reported her found yet,” Yang said, “Didn’t really even think about it till now.”   
“Well that works well into the plan, we will keep it simple, she will be found near the nightclub where I met her, but she will have already passed, due to her previous illness.”   
Blake now spoke up, “You will have to play dead, which shouldn’t be too hard. You’ll be taking in for autopsy, and before that is performed, Weiss will sneak you out and replace you. I will do my thing and disguise another body to act as Ruby’s.”   
“What do I have to do?” Yang asked, Weiss and Blake grimaced slightly as they explained.

“You’ll have to play the part of a girl who lost her sister, you’ll have to do all the usual things, identify the body, organise a funeral, attend it,” Blake explained.   
It took Yang a second, but eventually she nodded, “I’ll do what I have to.”  
Weiss clapped her hands together, “Well then, we’ll go over the finer details, and after this is all sorted we can get to work proper.”

* * *

 

Blake and Weiss sat on the roof of Blake's building. Weiss sipped at her mug of blood, Blake preferring tea. “Think there’ll be any problems?” Blake asked,   
“I hope not, I worry about the emotional investment they have in this. If they can pull it off then we can get started on that other project I was talking to you about, make some real money.”   
“I don’t know why you are worried about money, Heiress Schnee,” Blake said chidingly, using Weiss title from back in her human days. Weiss rolled her eyes,

“I just have a feeling, something is coming, might be I’m worried about Ruby, maybe it’s something bigger.”   
“She’ll be fine, she has a great teacher, she won’t make the mistakes you and I have.”   
“I hope you’re right Blake, I really do.”

* * *

 

“There is a war coming Cinder, the worst one we will have seen in a century,” Salem, leader of the Hunter’s Lodge in Vale said, staring out from the her penthouse office window. Cinder nodded, staring out over the city, “There has been an increase in, unsavoury activity, and reports of the White Fang causing trouble.”   
“We need to take action, assemble your team get them working on all the cases we have backed up, once we make our way through those, we take the fight to the White Fang.” Salem dismissed Cinder with a wave, who eagerly set about her work.   
It was inevitable in Salem’s eyes, that the two worlds would break out in war again. Supernatural rights activists turning terrorist was only the beginning, and if Salem wanted to keep the two world separate, she would need to get her hands dirty. She smile to herself, her hunters would do what they did best, and hopefully one day they would put an end to all the creatures that went bump in the night.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

They had decided her end would be a tragic one. Her body would be found on her way back to Yang’s apartment, having died suddenly due to organ failure, her deadly cancer finally catching up with her.

Ruby’s job in all this was simple, she just lay there, waiting for the police to arrive. Weiss had left an anonymous tip as to Ruby’s location, and Yang was preparing to receive the phone call. The challenge was not breathing. Whilst Ruby no longer needed to breath, it was a hard habit to break, as it had been with her since she was born. 

The quiet alleyway became very loud when the police and paramedics rushed in, finding Ruby's corpse. With her eyes closed she couldn't see their faces, only hear and feel their presence. A hand pressed to her neck, "No pulse, she's gone," the paramedic said sadly. Ruby heard the resigned sighs of the policemen. Photos were taken and a call made to Yang, then Ruby was shipped off on a gurney to the morgue.

The ride was quick and quiet, the paramedics not saying a word. After nearly an hour she found herself lying on a metal table in the morgue's office, to be dealt with later. Almost certain no one was in the room now, Ruby opened her eyes, met with the sight of a white ceiling. It was dark in the morgue and smelled thoroughly sterile. All she had to do now was wait for Weiss. 

* * *

It took Weiss a little longer than she had wanted to transport the substitute Ruby corpse, and even more time to slip past the policemen still on duty. Thankfully the doors to the morgue left unlocked for her, a contact she had in the police force being paid handsomely to leave the door open.

She stared up at the cameras that looked down on her, knowing that they couldn’t really see her, her reflection long lost to her Vampirism, and that the body bag she was lugging around was masked with Blake’s magic. Dragging the body down the steps quickly, Weiss entered the morgue. “Thank god you’re here it’s super creepy down here,” Ruby said as soon as Weiss entered, making Weiss jump slightly. “Ruby!” Weiss said through gritted teeth, “Don’t scare me like that, and shouldn’t you be pretending to be dead!”

“Sorry,” Ruby whispered, helping Weiss pull the body up onto the metal operating table. Weiss unzipped the body bag, Ruby’s dead face appearing from in between the zipper. It was a disturbing sight to say the least, a true outer body experience. “Come on, it’s time to go,” Weiss said as she pulled away the body bag, leaving the faux Ruby sitting on the table, complete with identical clothing. 

Ruby was transfixed by the sight. “Ruby, we need to move,” Weiss said calmly, understanding Ruby’s fixation, Blake's illusion was very accurate. For Ruby, it might well be the last time she would ever see a reflection of herself. 

* * *

Three days later a funeral was held. It was a small affair, Yang being Ruby’s only living family, a few friends from school, and Blake. It was different to most funerals that Blake had attended, it was equally as sad as most, but there was an air of relief in the room. For Yang it was that her sister was finally free to live out her new life unburdened by the past. For everyone else, it was that Ruby’s struggle, her suffering, was over, and they could all begin to move on.

Every time Yang looked at the casket though, Blake noticed the pain in her face. Eventually the small group began to disperse, leaving Blake and Yang alone in the funeral home. “Are you alright?” Blake asked, placing a hand on Yang’s shoulder. Yang nodded, adjusting her suit. 

“Yeah, it’s just weird,”

“I imagine it would be, but it’s over now, go home, relax for a while. Our next job will be a paying one, think about all the stuff you’re gonna buy.” Yang smiled,

“Sounds good to me, I’ll see you soon.”

“Soon it is,” Blake said, leaving Yang alone with Ruby’s casket. 

* * *

The sky was dark and threatening rain as Yang drove home. She sped a little, hoping she could avoid the rain, worrying about her suit, one of the few expensive sets of clothing she had. Her apartment building was tall, new and cheaply made, most of the apartments being owned by students. The one luxury it had above most other places like it was proper underground parking.

As Yang pulled up, the gate to the parking lot slowly opening, she spied a peculiar vehicle on the street. A massive black jeep, tinted windows, no license plate, something students couldn't afford and didn't need lest they were running some sort of drug cartel. A jolt went up her spine, her supernatural sense triggering. Then she heard gunshots. 

The doors to the parking area were open, and inside stood four men dressed in black, armed with pistols, surrounding a strange looking girl. The girl hid behind a pillar as the four men showered it with bullets, chips of concrete flying everywhere.

Yang did what any Xiao Long would, she revved her bike and charged, time to save the damsel in distress. The men turned to see her speeding towards them, two turning to aim at her. They had little time to fire as she clipped one with swift kick as she flew by. The second dived to his right to avoid being run down. 

Tires screeched as she spun her bike around preparing another charge. Now all attention was focused on her, leaving the girl an opening to dash out from her cover, a blade flicking out of the umbrella she held. With a swift jab the blade passed through the closest man’s neck, the girl pulling the corpse in front of her as one of the remaining men took notice of her and fired. 

Yang surged forward, crashing into the man firing. Yang leapt off the bike as it hit, sending him and the bike rolling across the concrete, leaving spatters of blood as they went. The two men that were left started to back away, guns still raised as they went. 

The girl, still holding the dead man as a shield, pulled free the gun from his hand, and opened fire. Yang dived behind a parked car as lead was exchanged. It was over in a few seconds, both men lying dead. Yang stood up from behind the car, pulling the helmet from her head. Her eyes darted from each corpse, before landing on the one that the girl held. She dropped it, and fell back herself, blood blossoming from a wound in her side. “Shit, shit, shit,” Yang mumbled as she ran over to help the girl. Eyes, each of a different colour, stared up at her. Yang’s sense tingled and she figured this girl was the source. As it had been a few days ago when she had seen her in the streets, “Who are you? Are you following me?” Yang said nervously as she put pressure on the girls wound. The girl nodded slightly, “Shit, this is bad, I gotta get you to a hospital,” Yang said, slowly lifting the girl in her arms. The girl shook her head vigorously, mouthing words that Yang couldn’t make out. “We don’t have time for charades, you’ve been shot for god's sake,” Yang said walking towards her bike, still lying atop one of the four men. “ _ No, _ ” the girl said in a raspy whisper. Yang looked down into her eyes, and saw her pleading expression. “Fuck, alright, hold on,” Yang ran towards the stairwell, choosing to avoid the more commonly used elevator. Blood dripped down Yang’ suit, turning her white undershirt red as she raced up the stairs. 

Luckily no one was out to notice Yang carrying a heavily bleeding girl. She fumbled with her keys, hands slick with blood, before bursting into her apartment. She set the girl down on her couch, racing into the kitchen to grab her first aid kit, an essential when living with Ruby. The girl was unconscious now, and Yang got to work quickly, watching videos online of what to do as she tried to help the girl. After what felt like an eternity, she felt she was done. The bullet had passed clean through so she hadn’t needed to dig around for the bullet, and it looked as if no major organs had been hit. Stitching, bandaging and as many painkillers as Yang could cram into the unconscious girl had seemed to do the job. 

Yang was still in overdrive as she quickly got to work removing the blood that trailed from the parking area to her apartment. Once again google came to the rescue and she found a quick way to remove the blood. 

When she returned to the apartment she found a note sitting beside the sleeping girl, the pen still in her hand. It read, 

‘ _ Thanks -Neo’ _

* * *

The fridge was empty. Weiss never stocked food, she could eat it but it offered her no sustenance. Instead her small fridge was dedicated to housing the blood bags that she purchased from a fellow Vampire who worked at a nearby hospital. News had come in when she had tried to contact him recently, that he had been killed.

More and more reports were surfacing of overzealous Hunters carving their way through the city. Alongside that, the White Fang were making themselves known again in retaliation. It was a dangerous time to be out feeding, even for an experienced Vampire like Weiss, and now she had to teach Ruby. 

Ruby couldn’t stop thinking about blood. She had been listening to Weiss and slowing her consumption, but still, her every thought was to her next meal. She had feared that this was what it would be like forever, though Weiss promised that it was mostly due to her being recently turned. 

“Could you grab me a drink Weiss?” Ruby asked as she noticed Weiss leaning into the fridge, trying to hide the fact that she had been hovering. 

“No Ruby, sadly I can’t,” Weiss said, closing the fridge firmly, a look of grim determination on her face. “It’s time you learnt how to feed off humans,” Ruby recoiled slightly, 

“Couldn’t I just have some more blood bags?” 

“We’re out,” Weiss said matter-of-factly, grabbing her coat and moving to the door. “Come on, it’s best to get it over and done with.” 

* * *

Weiss chose the dockside promenade, a spot frequented by many for drinking, general merriment or a romantic evening. These were humans so caught up in their own world, their own pleasures, that they made easy targets.

Weiss sat Ruby down at one of the bars and ordered some drinks. “You have to focus on blending in, take your mind off what is to come and try and focus on being careful.” Ruby nodded absent mindedly, eyes following various people with hunger. Eventually she caught herself, and feeling ashamed, cast her eyes down. “Don’t feel bad, you aren’t going to kill anyone, just do what you have to in order to survive. Now, close your eyes and listen.” Ruby did as she was told, focusing on her hearing. The first, almost overpowering sound, was that of heartbeats. Then came the waves of idle chatter, and finally the sounds of the sea. “Your sense are much stronger than before, you must learn to use them. Now, open your eyes, look around and tell me who, in your opinion, is a safe target.” 

Ruby scanned the bar and the surround boardwalk. Old, young, couples, groups, loners, men, women, children, they were all out tonight. “That guy,” Ruby said, pointing out a lonely man by the bar. “He’s alone, and looks like he has had a little but to drink,” 

Weiss raised an eyebrow quizzically, “and why pick him.”

“Well, it’s kinda like when you drank from me, I was alone at the bar, probably looking pretty sad.” Weiss nodded, 

“Very good, you’re learning quick. Yes, I chose you because it looked rather down, so much more likely to be open to suggestion.” 

“You mean… Like sex?” Ruby asked awkwardly, Weiss shrugged, 

“More or less, but I also mean that you were more susceptible to my suggestion or charm as it were, a Vampire's greatest tool.” Ruby’s eyes grew wide, 

“I can hypnotise people?” 

“In a fashion, it takes a while to be able to control, but most use it passively rather than aggressively. The night we met I used it aggressively and actively charmed you, I was in a hurry. It’s dangerous for the inexperienced, delving into another's mind, but for tonight I wouldn’t worry, the passive effects of our condition should help you enough.”

Weiss then gave Ruby to pursue her target, with instruction to take him to some secluded place before feeding. Ruby, moved by hunger, went up to the man, only remembering her lack of social skills upon arrival. “Hey, uh, hot stuff?” 

The man looked up from his drink, surprised and uncertain of what was happening. “How about, you go, I mean, we go, somewhere private,” Ruby said unconvincingly. 

“What?” 

“Y-you and me, like, go out and do stuff,” Ruby said, trying to hold back her disgust at the idea. The man held his confused expression for a few moments, before downing the rest of his drink and shrugging. 

Weiss watched Ruby lead the man out of the bar, staring at the girl in disbelief. It was by far the most awkward seduction she had ever seen. 

Ruby eventually lead the man down to the beach and underneath the boardwalk. It was dark, secluded, and Ruby could hold back no longer. Fangs sprouted and she turned and leapt at the man, tasting sweet, sweet blood. Warmth flooded through her body as she drank, pure energy being injected into her body. The warmth got stronger and stronger, and Ruby felt that the energy was about to burst inside her. 

Weiss tackled Ruby, pulling her off the man. Ruby gasped, the sweet blood in her mouth spraying outwards. “That’s enough Ruby!” Weiss said, holding Ruby back as she tried to crawl back to the now unconscious man. 

Eventually Ruby calmed down, eyes still fixed on the man's motionless body. Eventually her fangs receded, “Oh god.” Ruby fell back onto the said, tears streaming down her face. “What did I do,” 

“Nothing, he’s fine Ruby.” Weiss said, trying to calm her down, “We need to move, best not stick around to be seen.” Silently they raced back to Weiss' parked car.

The two quickly left the promenade behind. “I could have killed him, I wanted too, it was too good,” Ruby said quietly as Weiss drove them home. 

“I know Ruby, I know.” 

“E-even now, I still want to, just a little bit,” Ruby said, breaking into tears again. Weiss sighed, pulling up to her apartment. 

“ This is how we all start out Ruby, I expected no less, but you will work on it.” Ruby nodded slowly, wiping away tears, 

“Just promise me it gets easier.”

“It gets easier,” Weiss lied. 

* * *

That night Yang dreamt of pink and brown eyes. She also dreamt of the night she was changed. It had been a good night, one spent partying at a friends parents cabin in the woods. Of course it had been a night of cliches, and Yang was thankful when it was over, that the beast was gone and that the stupid teenagers had survived. She was stitched up and sent on her way. Only when the full moon came did she realise that the night had not been victimless.

Yang awoke in her bed, still wearing her suit from the funeral, still covered in blood. Quickly she raced into her living room to check on Neo. Neo was still on the couch, but was now conscious. “Oh thank god you didn’t die,” Yang said with relief, leaning back against the wall. Neo gave her a weak thumbs up. “Need anything?” Yang asked, regaining her composure. Neo just grimaced, “Ah, yeah, painkillers,” Yang said, quickly grab the last of what she had and a glass of water. “So, wanna tell me why those guys were trying to kill you? I really hope your the good guy, cause otherwise I fucked up big time,” Yang said, eyeing Neo suspiciously. Neo reached for the notepad and pen on the coffee table, jotting down a quick answer. 

_ ‘They were Hunters, people dedicated to wiping out all demonic presence from the world including our kind.’  _

Yang read the note quickly, “Wait… You mean, you’re a werewolf too?” Neo nodded, looking into Yang’s eyes. Pink and brown. 

It struck like lightning. The pieces fell into place. Yang remembered the wolf's lunge, it’s paw outstretched, clawing at her back, it’s eyes aflame with primal rage. Pink and brown eyes. 

Yang pushed herself back, the coffee table sliding away as she hit it with her leg. “You!” Yang shouted, pointing an accusing finger at Neo. Neo’s head fell back onto the couches arm, a deep breath leaving her, defeat written on her face. “You knew, you knew I was the one you turned. You’ve been following me,” Yang said with disgust, “You did this to me.” 

Neo nodded reluctantly, hesitantly writing out another note. ‘ _ I did, I have been looking for you ever since I realised what I did. I don’t know what to say, I’m sorry I guess.’ _

“I’m sorry doesn’t fucking cut it,” Yang growled, “You ruined my life.” Neo rolled her eyes, 

_ ‘ _ _ And what, my life’s a walk in the park? I didn’t choose this either Blondie.’ _

Yang grabbed her by the collar, hand clenching to a fist and threatening her. “I have a friend, she told me if I kill the wolf who made me, the curse is lifted. Give me one reason why I shouldn’t beat you to death.” 

Neo reached behind her slowly, pulling out the pistol she had taken from the Hunters. She flipped it over and offered it to Yang. Yang grabbed the pistol pushing it against Neo’s forehead. Neo raised an eyebrow in challenge. For what seemed like an eternity Yang stood, frozen with indecision.

“Come on, fight back, m-make this easier, come on!” Yang cried as she gripped the pistol as hard as she could. Neo didn’t move, just stared into Yang’s eyes. 

Eventually Yang broke, releasing a breath she didn’t know she was holding and throwing aside the pistol. Collapsing onto the ground Yang shut down. Neo began writing, passing notes to Yang. 

_ ‘Yes, it's true that I made you what you are. I'm a Werewolf, not by choice, but because just like you I was in the wrong place at the wrong time. If you kill me the curse will be lifted sure, I’ve heard that one too, but then you really become a monster. I figure you're not that kind of person.’ _

Yang threw the note aside, anger still coursing through her. Standing she gave Neo a withering look, "Stay here, we're not done." Yang needed to get out of her ruined suit, she needed a shower, she needed to think.

* * *

Weiss sat alone in the living room of her apartment. Ruby had locked herself in the guest bedroom, needing to be alone to think it over. Weiss should have been more ready for this, she knew it would happen and yet it still hit hard. Ruby was disgusted with what she was, what Weiss had made her. What made it worse was the hunger she now felt. Caught up in helping Ruby, Weiss had neglected to feed.

The disgust she felt mirrored Ruby’s, yet she was used to it, more ready to give in. No, she should fight it, make a good example for Ruby. 

It was then that her phone vibrated on her glass coffee table. Weiss looked over and saw who it was from, knowing what the message would be.  _ ‘Time is running out, it would be best to perform the job soon’ - Ozpin. _

Weiss swore under her breath. She couldn’t work with the hunger gnawing at her, she had to drink. Just one drink, a pick me up so she was ready to perform the job, that’s all she would have. Driven by her thirst, Weiss left, filled with ravenous need. 


	4. Calm before the storm

Ruby hadn’t been able to sleep through the day. She had wandered the empty apartment, looking through Weiss’ things, trying to distract herself from the feeling in the pit of her stomach. Shame, and hunger. 

It wasn’t as strong as before, feeding had helped, but hadn't come close to ending her hunger. Ruby had endured suffering at the hands of her cancer, but it had never entered into her mind that suicide was an option, it just wasn’t like her to go down that path. Now though, she considered it. Would it be better to end her life? Not out of inability to deal with her current suffering, but out of fear of killing or hurting others. 

"No," Ruby whispered to herself. Weiss was often times cold and morbid, but she was right, Ruby had to fight, had to force the world to make up for all the wrongs done to her. Ruby hadn’t deserved cancer, or the deaths of her parents or her uncle, she did deserve this second chance and she was going to make the most of it.

* * *

Weiss felt supremely guilty, and incredibly foolish. She knew deep down where she should be, the hundred other things she could be doing. Instead she was sitting on an uncomfortable mattress in a cheap motel, her third meal currently talking to the bouncer. The tone that her meal was using was curt and clearly unhappy, though Weiss in her addled state couldn’t make out the specifics of the conversation. It had been a long time since she was last blood drunk to this level.

The bouncer strode over to Weiss, hand firmly grasping the pistol at his side. “Alright, you’re done here, three is more than enough, so pay up and get out,” the bouncer said. Weiss grinned, rolling over slowly and grabbing her bag. From within she fished out a handful of bills, pressing them into the bouncers hand. “Thankss,” Weiss said, stumbling out of the room, wiping the traces of blood from her lips. 

She hadn’t been able to go out and fetch her own food. She was too worried that she would lose control, after everything with Ruby blood was on her mind more than usual. In particular, that last drop of blood, that moment of pure ecstasy that she had denied Ruby. So she had found a blood den, and let someone else regulate her drinking.

“Hypocrite,” Weiss mumbled as she stumbled onto the streets, fiddling with her phone. 

* * *

Blake hated driving. She particularly hated how sluggish and loud the van she was using was. It wasn’t the first time Weiss had called her, drunk as all hell on blood and needing help, though the last time was nearly fifteen years ago.

She pulled up outside the dingy motel Weiss had described. Standing out like a star in the night sky, Weiss sat on the sidewalk, eyes glazed over. “Hey Blake,” Weiss said somewhat deliriously, waving obnoxiously at Blake as she stepped out of the van. Blake pulled her to her feet, “Come on, I’ll take you back to the store, it’s closer, it’s nearly dawn.” 

“Okey dokey," Weiss said sleepily climbing into the passenger seat of the van. Blake started the van, the groaning of the engine causing both of them to grimace. 

“So, want to tell me why you’re blood drunk and sitting on the street?” Blake asked, eyes focused on the road. Weiss pulled her knees up to her chest in her seat, head rolling over to look at Blake, “I was thirssty, and outa blood.”

“And what about Ruby? You didn’t leaver her alone without anything to drink did you?” The panic in Blake’s voice evident. Weiss shook her head, 

“Sshe got a drink.” Blake pulled to a halt at a red light, turning her head to look at Weiss, 

“You mean you took her out for her first real drink.” Weiss nodded, shrinking in on herself even more. 

“It didn’t go well, I sshould of been ready for it,” Weiss mumbled. 

“She killed someone?” Blake asked, eyes turned back to the road. Weiss shook her head again, 

“No.”

“Then what weren’t you prepared for?”

“Memories, memories of what it was like,” Weiss said, turning to look out at the road. 

“You left her alone though, you know what it’s like, she could be running around right now killing people if she didn’t get her fill,” Blake said with, turning to glare at Weiss accusingly.  

“Not Ruby, she’s too… Innocent, scared of herself now. I think I made a mistake in turning her.” Weiss turned away from Blake now, “I’m not good at reading people, I never have been, even before I became like this, but I think I understand her. She will try her hardest not to kill, especially not for herself, but if she does... when she does, it will break her.”

“Then you’ll have to help her pick up the pieces, or keep helping her not to kill,” Blake retorted, calming a little. Weiss sighed, 

“We can’t esscape it, that’s the price we have to pay,” slurring her words one last time before drifting off to dreamless sleep.

* * *

Yang had expected police officer's, questions, flashing lights and probably handcuffs. Instead when she entered the parking garage under her building, she found nothing. Her bike was standing, in pristine condition, there were no bodies, no blood stains. It was as if there had never been a fire fight down here twelve hours ago. Maybe it was all a dream, or rather, a nightmare. Maybe there was no short girl upstairs with a gunshot wound, maybe she wasn’t a Werewolf. Yang ran a hand over the scars on her shoulder. Nope, it still wasn’t a dream.

Maybe she had caught a break, maybe the police had moved on and found nothing. 

* * *

The pain in her side wasn’t being well repressed by basic painkillers. Neo lay on Yang’s couch, trying to ignore the pain. Any minute now there would be police, they would easily link her to the four dead downstairs. If she could she would save Yang any charges, but she doubted she would be able to.

The knock at the door came, and rising slowly, Neo went to accept her fate. 

“Neo, my dear, it’s been far too long,” the policewoman said, eyes alight with antagonistic glee.  _ Cinder, _ Neo mouthed soundlessly. 

“Mind letting me in, we have quite a bit to talk about.” Cinder pushed past Neo, causing the shorter girl to grimace as the pain in her side flared up. “I was very disappointed to learn that you ran. I understand why you did of course, a hunter who is turned is expected to end their own lives, or let themselves be dealt with. Not you though, you were never one to take anything lying down.” 

Neo kept close to the door as Cinder stalked around Yang’s apartment. “I find it very peculiar that you would risk exposing yourself for this girl. In fact, ironically, we wouldn’t have found her if you hadn’t been so obvious in your pursuit of her.” 

Neo slumped against the wall beside the door. “Oh I’m sorry,” Cinder said mockingly, “I suppose I’m giving you a lot of bad news right now. How about some good news. I’m not here to kill you or your friend.” Neo tensed now, preparing to try and run, even though she doubted in her state she could outrun Cinder. “No, I cleaned up the mess you made and can make assurances you will not be troubled by any Hunters, as long as you help me with a few things.” 

Cinder turned, and from across the room store into Neo’s mismatched eyes. “I want information, I want to know about your friends, this Yang person's friends, everything and everyone. There are bloody times coming, and if you want to make it through you’ll work for me.” 

Neo had no choice. No, she did have a choice, but one she wasn’t willing to make. Neo had her and Yang’s life in her hands, she owed Yang at least this much. As she had many times before, Neo wished she could have been a better person. Cinder was content with Neo’s look of defeat, “Oh, you might want this back.” Cinder handed Neo her umbrella, the blade extended. Neo spent a long time looking at the blade, staring at while Cinder slowly walked out of the apartment. Wishing she could have been the selfless hero and killed Cinder.

* * *

Sunlight began peaking over the horizon as Blake tucked the unconscious Weiss into bed. Blake’s bed in fact, meaning much to her displeasure, that Blake would have to sleep on the couch.

Just as she lay down and closed her eyes, the bell above the door to her store, chimed. “Shit,” Blake grumbled, apparently forgetting to lock the door. Stomping down the stairs Blake was ready to tell whatever customer was waiting to leave. “Hey, we’re not open,” Blake called out as her foot touch the shop’s floor. Then she froze, mind immediately trying to conjure up some sort of offensive magic. “Hello my love,” Adam said, sunglasses glinting in the morning sun. Blake took a step back, eyes still fixed on Adam. “Running away? I just came to talk, no need to worry,” Adam said, hands trailing along the spines of the books on one of Blake’s bookshelves. “A shop, how very quaint, I wouldn’t have expected this from the woman I knew fifty years ago,”

"I thought it might be a good change of pace after our years together," Blake said with defiance, remembering the years of chaos the pair caused. Adam smiled, as Blake took a step forward, “We had fun, made a difference, everything you could have asked for.”

“What you call fun I call cold blooded murder, and the only difference we made was that more people sought to destroy us,” Blake said bitterly. Adam moved close now, a mere foot away. “You’re frightened, I can see it in your eyes. You thought I was gone, that a single bullet could stop me?” 

“Your demon blood gave you powers, mine made me stronger, a single bullet would never have done the trick.” Adam smiled, “I think you knew that, I think you still want me.”

“Why are you here,” Blake said through gritted teeth. 

“I want my partner back, and I want to rid the world of Hunters.” 

Blake shook her head, “I’m not getting involved, and even if I was I would never work with you again.” 

Adam frowned, “We'll see about that. Just don’t forget that I know you better than anyone on this earth, and I know that sooner or later you will get involved in what's coming, I just hope you end up on my side, cause I won’t hold back if you’re not.” 

Adam stormed out of the store and Blake let a sigh of relief escape. Quickly she locked the door, deciding it was time to get some more spells of protection cast on her store. 

* * *

Weiss found herself at home the next night. Ruby was waiting, and Weiss picked up immediately that she hadn’t fed. The two existed in awkward silence for a while, Ruby not confident enough to question where Weiss had been. “You need a drink,” Weiss said, breaking the silence.

“I’m not too thirsty,” Ruby lied, poorly Weiss noted.

“Don’t be a dolt, you need to drink, come on.” Inside Ruby was both relieved and terrified. 

* * *

Another day of searching for a job, another fruitless exercise. Even with the ever looming promise of a well paying job from Blake and Weiss, Yang still wanted reliable employment. Now Yang was going home to deal with what would be, in her humble opinion, one of the more awkward conversations she would ever have. When she opened the door she found Neo sitting at the counter in her small kitchen, sipping a cup of coffee. Neo looked to her and gave an acknowledging nod. Yang returned the gesture and put down her bag, still laden with resumes. Walking into her kitchen, Yang grabbed herself a glass of water, “So… What’s your deal?”

Neo had a pen and paper ready, and quickly wrote out her answer, an annoyed look on her face as she did so.  _ What does that mean? I'm a Werewolf, not much else to say.  _ Yang sighed, 

“I meant why are you here, why risk it? I could have killed you.” 

_ Maybe I just have a death wish, or maybe I felt like I owed you one, I did screw up your life. I know what that feels like to have everything turned upside down. _ Neo handed her note over and pointed to her throat, and the scar that ran across it. Yang winced, “Alright you win that one, you only got my shoulder.” Yang pulled up her shirt, revealing the scars that ran over her shoulder and onto her back. Neo had trouble looking at them. “I don’t need your help though,” Yang said, pulling her shirt back down. 

_ I don't care if you need it or not, I just wanted to settle the score a little. Now we're even, so now I can leave without any regrets.  _ Yang laughed, 

“This little heart to heart doesn't even begin to even the score, hell I saved you from those guys in the parking garage, way I see it you owe me big time, I don’t think we can ever be even. I don't need your help, and I don't want it, you can't fix this.” Yang finished her sentence with a serious frown, the levity gone, reality sinking in once again. “I know you didn’t have control over what you did that night. My head is telling me it’s not your fault, but I’m still angry, I think I will always be. Whether you meant it or not, you ruined my life.”

It was Neo rolled her eyes, sliding over the next note and crossing her arms.  _ You need to get over it, I’m trying to be nice here, not join you in a pitty party. It sucks, no one gets that more than me, but you have to deal with it. This is your life now, whether you want my help or not, I’ve been doing this longer than you, I can make it easier. _

Yang sighed, taking a long drink of her water. “I’ll think about it, now go, I want to be alone.” Neo nodded, writing one final note before leaving, still clutching her side as she limped out of the apartment, grabbing her umbrella as she left. Yang watched her go, remembering the blade hidden in the umbrella. What a strange girl, though it was hard to describe anything as normal of late. 

Only once Neo had left did Yang look at the note.  _ Full moon's coming up, if you want to change together, help each other out, text me. _ At the bottom of the note was Neo's phone number. 

* * *

It was another near deadly failure. Ruby had been a little more tactful about luring a victim away for feeding, but still she needed to be forced off of the innocent woman. This time though, Ruby had fought Weiss, lost in the blood lust. Once again they enjoyed an awkward car ride home.

Like before Ruby went off to sulk, and Weiss went off to try and get her mind off of the situation. It was easier this time, Weiss had an objective, there was a heist to plan. 

* * *

A day later, everyone was assembled at Blake’s shop. Yang looked grumpy, Ruby looked shaken, Weiss seemed ever so slightly drunk, apparently having gone on another binge. Blake looked her companions and sighed, "Are we all ready to do this?"

"Yes," Weiss said confidently. Yang grunted and Ruby nodded. 

“So, talk us through the plan,” Blake said, motioning for Weiss to take centre stage. Weiss pulled out a white board covered in her writing as well as several black and white pictures. 

"Okay, so the artefact we are going after is an Egyptian amulet. The only problem being that it is currently entombed in a sarcophagus, so we will have to move the whole thing." Weiss said as she circled the picture of an Egyptian coffin being loaded onto a plane. 

"Why not just crack it open and take the thing?" Yang asked, Blake stepping in before Weiss could answer. 

“It’s cursed, anyone who opens the sarcophagus will probably die in some horrific way, very common for relics of Egyptian origin.”

“So how do we move it?” Yang asked, 

“Ruby and I will take care of that,” Weiss answered. Ruby smiled, 

“I’m the strong one now sis,” Yang rolled her eyes as Ruby showed off her ‘guns’.

“You and I will be covering the outside, you’re driving,” Blake said to Yang. Yang nodded,

"So, when is this going down?" 

"Tomorrow night, the sarcophagus is arriving tomorrow evening, and we need to be as quick as is feasible. I have a feeling we may have competition," Weiss said, sharing a worried look with Blake. 

Yang just shrugged, "Well, I'm sure everything will be fine, let's do this and get paid."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feeling guilty for the week without an update. This one is a little shorter than usual as well, just had to finish some set up and it didn't feel natural going into the heist this chapter.  
> So buckle up for next chapter, it's going to be wild.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-writing of a story I originally posted on Fanfiction.net, I wanted to finish it and rework some of the story, so hopefully it is better written and will be more cohesive narratively. Thanks for reading, more to come soon.


End file.
